Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160208220509/@comment-5808856-20160208225912
I have analyzed Goku's feats, and he stand NO chance. Even if he was faster, he cannot, and I repeat CANNOT get past that regeneration. On top of that there are other problems, such as Also I HAVE EXPLAINED IT MULTIPLE TIMES, Goku IS NOT IMMUNE TO SOUL/MIND HAX! He only survived the Devilmite Beam because of how specificly that attack is tailored. It amplifys negative energy in one's heart to blow up their soul, and Goku survived since he had no evil in him, and being pure of heart, a falacy that Usagi's soul reaping is not limited by. Not only that, but it has been stated that the Super Saiyan forms would remove the pure of heart shit, so just by going super saiyan he would screw himself over. Heck, she does not even have to destroy his soul! She can just rip it out of his body and destroy the now useless body! Her Time/Space hax are another major factor as to why Goku can't win. With control over space, she can open up a portal to absorb the attak and then open another one inside Goku to redirect the attack at him! Time, she can just completly stop time completly before an attack hits her, go and grab Goku, and put him in the way of the attack, then start time back up. Heck, incapacitating the opponent is also allowed (as seen in Rainbow Dash VS Starscream) if you still want to belive he is immune to soul hax. Remember since Lambda gives her Pluto's powers, she has complete control over the time space door! If she wanted she could just send him to another dimension, then use Dark Dome Close to sever that dimension's connection to her's meaning he can never return! Heck, she could just send him back to the big bang, and have that kill him! Even if you want to argue that the Big Bang would not finish him off, the problem is that even IF he survived that explosion, he would still have no way of getting back, meaning in about 50 years he would die of old age, and it would still be billions if not even trillions of years before he would be back at the fight. Also, not the speed to use the hax.....now you are just trying despritly to find anything you can use to make Goku win. It takes NO and I repeat NO time for her abilitys to activate. It would still take a fraction of a nano-milisec for an attack from Goku to hit. In that time, she can stop and restart time billions of times over. Heck, even if I allowed him to fuse with Vegeta and become Gogeta, he still can not win, because he can not get past that regeneration. At most he could destroy her body, but he has nothing he can do to destroythe very concept of her existance, her mind, or her soul! Unless you are neigh-ominpotant reality warper or higher, such as Madoka who she can fight evenly with, or Bobobo who destroys her without trying, you are not winning.